YOU CAN'T GO FROM ME
by SMKA
Summary: Bagaiman kehidupan luhan yang ternyata mempunyai penggemar rahasia. Dan apa yang dilakukan orang itu kepada luhan setelah mereka bertemu?. it's YAOI, main pair Hunhan


YOU CAN'T EVEN GO FROM ME (HUNHAN)

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : IT'S POWER OF LOVE**

**Warning : typo's, YAOI, ga sesuai EYD**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : romance, angst/hurt**

**Main cast : **

**Xi Luhan **

**Oh Sehun**

**Pair : Hunhan, Huntao, Kristao, Sulay**

**Other cast :**

**Huang Zi Tao as Xi Zi Tao**

**Wu Yi Fan As Xi Yi Fan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Kim Jongin as Xi Jongin**

**Do Kyungsoo**

**Kim Joonmyeon**

**Zhang Yixing**

**Summary : Bagaiman kehidupan luhan yang ternyata mempunyai penggemar rahasia. Dan apa yang dilakukan orang itu kepada luhan setelah mereka bertemu? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IT'S YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING **

Seorang namja mungil sedang diam dialam mobilnya, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah dikorea. Dia berasal dari china tepatnya Beijing dan karna papanya harus pindah mengurusi perusahaannya yang dikorea maka dia pun terpaksa harus meninggalkan kota kelahirannya itu dan pindah kekorea, tepatnya seoul. Seperti biasanya dia diantar supir pribadinya park chanyeol untuk kesekolahnya.

Xi luhan. Yap dia adalah namja manis ini.

"luhan-ssi" ucapan chanyeol sontak membuat luhan kaget dan tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Melihat kelakuan manjikannya itu dia langsung tertawa renyah

Memukul pundah chanyeol "yak! Chanyeol ahjussi kau mengagetkanku, lihat saja akan aku adukan pada istrimu baekhyun ahjumma" luhan memproutkan bibirnya

"hahaha janganlah luhan-ssi, mianhae mian" park chanyeol tetap bertahan dengan adegan tertawanya

Luhan mendengengus kecil, menarik nafasnya dalam lalu membuangnya lagi "aku gugup chanyeol ahjussi"

"apa yang kau fikirkan luhan-ssi? Ini hari pertamamu disekolah barumu bukan? Ayolah pasti menyenangkan" cercah chanyeol

Entah apa yang aneh pada diri luhan. Namun dia benar-benar gugup. Dadanya tak berhenti bergemuruh. Dia senang namun juga gugup. Entah untuk alasan apa dia senang dan untuk alasan apa juga harus gugup. Dia sendiri pun bingung akan hal itu.

"kau melamun lagi luhan-ssi" lagi-lagi chanyeol membuat luhan tersadar dari lamunannya

"ah entahlah sejak baba dan mama memutuskan untuk mengikut sertakanku tinggal dikorea aku merasa diriku merasakan hal yang aneh chanyeol ahjussi"

"apa karna kau meninggalkan sahabatmu lay dichina karna kau pindah kesini?" Tanya chanyeol

"ah entahlah chanyeol ahjussi" luhan kembali melihat keluar jendela dan memandangi jalan. Mobil dan motor berlalu lalang secara tertib membuat fikirannya semakin melayang juga. Bukan karna kepindahannya membuat dia harus jauh dari sahabat tercintanya zhang yixing atau dia biasa memanggil lay. Lagipula dia tak khawati dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu toh dia juga sudah bertunangan dengan kekasihnya dan tinggal bersama sekarang. Bukan karna meninggalkan lay dan kekasihnya suho lah yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Karna bukan rasa sedih yang dia rasakan namun bahagia bercampur gugup.

Senang?

Gugup?

Entahlah apa alasannya merasakan kedua hal ini, keduanya membuat dirinya gila.

"luhan-ssi kita sudah sampai" chanyeol sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

'lawanlah rasa gugupmu luhan, fighting!' batin luhan saat turun dari mobil dan melihat gedung sekolahnya

"chanyeol ahjussi boleh aku meminta satu permintaan saja kepadamu? Jebaaal" mohon luhan kepada supir pribadinya yang super tampan itu

"ah ne, apapun" jawab chanyeol

"kumohon hari ini kau tunggu aku dimobil sampai aku pulang sekolah ne"

"ah ne arraseo" jawab chanyeol sambil memamerkan senyuman indahnya

"ah gomawoyo chanyeol ahjussi" luhan membungkukan badannya berkali-kali

"ne cheonma luhan-ssi" chanyeol membalas senyumanan luhan

"ah ok now, time to go.. goodbye " luhan berlari meninggalkan chanyeol

"ah ne goodbye " jawab chanyeol

Chanyeol masuk lagi kedalam mobil milik keluarga xi itu dan melesat menuju area parker sekolah disamping sekolah. 'anak itu tak jauh beda dengan appa dan eommanya, dia memiliki sifat cerewet eomma dan sifat sopan appanya, xi yi fan dan xi zi tao kalian beruntung memiliiki anak seperti xi luhan. Aku jadi teringat aegyaku didalam kandungan baekhyun apakah dia baik-baik saja ya' batin chanyeol diperjalanan menuju parking area

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan santai dilorong sekolahnya, memandangi taman sekolahnya. Banyak bunga dan juga terlihat damai. Dia sangat menyukai kedamaian dan bunga, sama seperti mamanya tao. Ya memang selama ini hanya 3 cinta yang dia selama hidupnya. Pertama dalah cinta pada baba mama kai hyung dan kyungsoo hyung, kedua bunga dan kesunyian, dan ketiga pada orang-orang disekitarnya dan dia hanya memiliki beberapa orang yang selalu ada disekitarnya. Luhan cinta kesunyian itu juga yang membuatnya menutup diri untuk berteman. Baginya hidup dengan dirinya sendiri dan selama masih bisa melihat bungapun masih cukup membahagiakan dirinya selaman ini.

Hanya 4 orang yang selama ini benar-benar dekat dengan luhan selain baba mama serta hyung dan pacarnya. Yang pertama adalah byun baekhyun maid pribadinya yang berbeda 10 tahun dengan dirinya, kemanapun luhan pergi baekhyun selalu menemani namun sayangnya mulai dari 2bulan yang lalu sampai 1tahun kedepan baekhyun tak bisa mengikutinya selalu karna dia sedang dalam keadaan hamil. Yang kedua adalah park chanyeol diaa adalah supir pribadinya luhan (catat ya luhan bukan keluarga xi) dia selalu mengantar luhan kemanapun dan dia adalah suami dari maid pribadi luhan yaitu byun baekhyun ah ani sekarang telah menjadi park baekhyun. Yang ketiga adalah zhang yixing atau biasa luhan memanggilnya dengan panggilan lay, dia adalah sahabat luhan dibeijing dia tetangga luhan dan yang terakhir adalah namjachingu lay yaitu kim joonmyun atau biasa luhan panggil suho.

'huah tamannya indah, nanti aku akan mengunjungimu bunga tug-" BRUUK

Luhan terjatuh dan sontak membuatnya tersadar dari lamunanya

Ddia terduduk dan mulai kembali mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan jatuh di lantai karena ditabrak orang atau entah menabrak, yang dia tau adalah tadi dia sedang melihat indahnya bunga dan tiba-tiba sekarang dia sudah jatuh.

"ah mianhaeyo, mianhae mian" luhan berkali-kali meminta maaf sambil trus merapihkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun untuk melihat orang yang sedang berdiri mematung itu. Orang yang entah menabrak atau ditabraknya itu hanya diam mematung tanpa membantu luhan merapihkan barang-barangnya yang berserakan itu. Seakan melihat setan pria berkuliat pucat itu trus memperhatikan luhan dengan senyuman manis dan wajah kaget yang menghiasinya.

'cih orang ini bukannya membantuku, aku tak butuh kata maafmu tapi setidaknya bantulah aku sedikit bukan hanya diam disana' batin luhan terus mengomeli alien yang sedang berdiri itu. Ingat bukan kalau luhan cinta kesunyian itu juga yang membuatnya malas untuk berbicara. Namun dibalik semuanya dia itu anak yang periang. Buktinya didepan baba, mama, kai dan kyungsoo, park chanyeol, park baekhyun, lay serta suho dia bisa bercerita tak henti-hentinya layaknya kereta api tentang kehidupannya dan apa saja yang dia alami selama seharian. Namun jika dengan orang selain 6 orang itu maka jangan harap kau dapat mendengar suara manis luhan tanpa kau Tanya terlebih dahulu. Suara indahnya sangat mahal baginya.

Setelah rapi dia langsung berdiri dan membukukan badannya sekali lagi kepada orang berkulit pucat ini "mianhaeyo, mianhae, joengmal mianhae"

Luhan lalu melihat wajah orang itu yang masihs aja betah dengan memandangi dirinya dengan sneyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya. Luhan yang melihatnya kaget sangat kaget. Perasaan gugupnya kembali datang.

"xiao lu-ku" namja itu berbicara

"ah mian?" jawab luhan kaget

'xiao lu? Siapa dia berani-beraninya menggilku xiao lu. Aku saja tak merasa mengenalnya' batin luhan

"kau pasti mau keruang guru, ayo aku antar lulu" namja itu mengambil tangan luhan dan meyeretnya, membawa luhan pergi

"tung-" sebelum luhan berbicara namun namja itu sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya "oh sehun, panggil aku sesukamu, mulai hari ini kau pergi dan pulang akan aku jemput dan antar. Lalu kekantin pun kau harus bersamaku. Saranghae my namjachingu xiao lu" teriak namja itu disela-sela nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal karena mereka sedang berlari.

"tap-" kali ini pembicaraan luhan kembali dipotong "tak ada penolakan, mulai sekarang xiao lu milik oh sehun seorang, mulai sekarang bila ada yang memintamu untuk menjadi namjachingunya katakanlah kau tidak ingin karena kau tlah memiliki namjachingu yaitu oh sehun"

.

.

.

Sudah setengah tahun luhan sekolah disekolahnya dikorea ini. Setengah tahun ini juga dia semakin dekat dan lebih dekat lagi dengan namjachingunya. Oh iya dia menerima namja misterius yang seenaknya memanggilnya xiao lu itu untuk menjadi namjachingunya. Dia juga sudah menceritakan ini dengan hyungnya xi jongin dan mama baba.

Malam itu luhan sedang makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya ditambah namjachingu hyungnya yaitu kyungsoo. Disanalah luhan menceritakan tentang namjachingunya dan bagaimana mereka dapat jadian. Semuanya tertawa bahkan appanya bilang "ternyata anak appa yang tertutup ini punya penggemar rahasia juga" dan hyungnya berkomentar "bukan hanya memiliki penggemar tapi juga sudah jadian sekarang appa". Lalu semua yang disana hanya menertawakannya.

Begitupun dengan baekhyun dan chanyeol yang mendengar cerita luhan juga ikut tertawa.

Setelah semua orang-orang terdekat luhan tau hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu mereka menyuruhnya luhan untuk membawanya kerumah. Luhan menurutinya dan membawa namjachingunya kerumahnya. Tanpa disangka semuanya sangat welcome dan sangat mendukung hubungannya ini.

Semenjak luhan memiliki namjachingu kini kegiatan baekhyun dan chanyeol agak sedikit berkurang. Baekhyun jadi tak perlu direpotkanlagi oleh luhan dengan membuatkan sarapan khusus buatnya dan juga tidak lagi membuatkan bekal untuk luhan karena sekarang luhan memakai waktu makannya dikantin bersama namjachingunya.

Begitupun dengan chanyeol. Chanyeol tak lagi mengantar jemput luhan kesekolahnya karena sudah ada namjachingunya yang mengantar jemputnya sekolah. Bukan berarti baekhyun dan chanyeol diberhentikan karena tak ada lagi tugas untuk mereka, mereka tetap berkerja disan.

Luhan hanya meinta namjachingunya untuk mengantar jemputnya kesekolah namun bila luhan ingin ketempat lain dia akan tetap diantar oleh chanyeol. Begitupun dengan baekhyun jika weekend sudah tuags baekhyun menuruti luhan untuk memasakan cake apapun, juga terkadang luhan masih meminta membuatkan bekal untuk dimakan berdua dengan namjachingunya disekolah.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini luhan sedang ada ditaman belakang sekolah. Seperti biasa dia melihat bunga-bunga yang tengah berkembang disini. Kecintaannya terhadap bunga tak tergeser walaupun dia sudah memiliki namjachingu sekalipun.

"kau lebih indah daripada semua yang kau lihat itu" sambil memeluk luhan dari belakang

Memegang tangan orang yang memluknya membuat pelukan orang itu semakin erat "ah aniyo, mereka lebih cantik hunnie"

Mengecup surai coklat milik luhan "kau-lah yang terindah my xiao lu"

Luhan tertawa renyah

Sehun tetap pada posisinya memeluk luhannya dari belakang

"hunnie"

"ne chagiya?"

"saranghae"

"nado hannie, jeongmal saranghae"

"kenapa kamu memilihku? Kau bahkan belum bercerita bagaiman kisah dibalik pangggilan 'xiao lu' darimu dan mengapa kau bisa mengenalku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku memperkenalkan diriku pada dirimu, ceritakan padaku hunnieee" rengek luhan manja pada namjachingunya

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya membuat luhan memproutkan bibirnya lucu. Lalu dia menempatkan dirinya dibangku bersebelahan dengan luhan dan kembali membawa luhan kedalam dekapannya. Luhan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan sehun. Sehun merangkul luhan dan luhan bersandar pada dada bidang sehun.

"didunia ini aku hanya tinggal bersama hyungku, saat aku SMA dulu hyung pindah kebeijing karena dia ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Terpaksa aku mengikutinya kesana dan masuk SMA disana" jelas sehun

"jangan bilang kau" sebelum luhan berbicara sehun telah lebih dulu memotongnya "biarkan aku bercerita sampai habis dulu chagiya" keluh sehun

"ah mianhae, ne lanjutkanlah hunnie" sehun mencubit pelan pipi luhan dan mencium surai coklat milik luhan

"appo sehunnie" luhan. Lalu sehun mengelus pelan pipi mulus luhan

"aku sangat benci berada dibeijing karena aku sangat rindu korea, aku hanya punya teman 2 yaitu kim jongdae dan namjachingunya kim minseok. Aku selalu melampiaskan rasa rinduku pada korea itu ditaman dekat sekolah. Suatu hari aku melihat seseorang dengan wajah super imut selalu duduk didepan taman itu sambil memerhatikan bunga dengan senyuman mengukir diwajahnya"

Sehun terdiam lalu tertawa sesaat mengingat hal itu. Luhan memukul dada sehun lembut "ah berhentilah tertawa sehunnie, kau sudah bercerita part yang itu, kau mengira aku itu seorang yeoja bukan namja karena mukaku yang kecil seperti seorang yeoja kan" luhan meproutkan bibirnya kesal

"ah ok ok aku lanjutkan, akhirnya aku beralih tujuan. Mulai saat itu tujuanku ketaman adalah untuk melihat namja itu bukan untuk menghilangkan kerinduanku, aku juga melupakan rinduku kepada korea. Aku berfikir aku takkan pernah lagi rindu korea kalau aku bisa mendapatkanmu karena mulai saat itu rinduku hanya milikmu bukan lagi milik Negara ini"

Sehun berhenti mengambil nafas sesaat

"suatu hari aku disuruh hyungku untuk menjemput namjachingunya diSMA yang berbeda denganku karena hyungku tak bisa menjemputnya karena suatu hal. Betapa kagetnya aku saat aku lihat namjachingu hyungku keluar sekolah bersama denganmu dan kalian terlihat akrab"

Luhan kaget dan langsung melepaskan pelukan sehun dipundaknya "siapa yang kau maksud? Apa jangan-jangan kau adiknya suho hyung namjachingunya lay? Katakanlah itu hanya perkiraan salahku saja" sehun tertawa melihat tingkah namjachingunya dengan wajah yang benar-benar lucu.

Melihat sheun hanya tertawa dan menertawakan dirinya luhan meproutkan bibirnya kesal "jadi kau lay dan suho hyung sudah bersekongkol ya semenjak dari Beijing, sudahlah aku tak perduli. Tapi kau belum menjawab darimana asal kata 'xiao lu' itu sehuniee" rengek luhan manja

Sehun kembali menarik luhan masuk kedalam dekapannya lagi dan membenamkan wajah imut namjachingunya didada bidang miliknya. "kau sudah tau kalau aku adik suho hyung dan adik iparnya lay. Mengapa aku menggilmu xiao lu karena kau benar-benar seperti rusa" sehun

Luhan kembali memproutkan bibirnya "terus saja meledekku, nanti akan adukan pada kai hyung dan baba kalau kau sudah mengatai magnae dirumah seperti rusa" luhan merajuk dalam dekapan sehun

"habis setiap hari aku ketaman pasti ada kau sedang memandangi bunga dengan senyuman yang terindah yang pernah kau buat. Seperti itu hanya satu-satunya kebahagiaan didalam hidupmu, wajahmu sepolos rusa yang sedang mengagumi indah rumputnya yang bisa membuat dia kenyang tapi kau mengagumi bunga yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Dan melihat kebahagiaan diwajahmu adalah satu-satunya kebahagiaan untukku" sehun berhenti bicara saat selesai menjelaskan semua pertanyaan namjachingunya

"kau tau hunnie, kau adalah alasanku bahagia, selain Bunga dan keluarga kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku hunnie, sungguh"

Sehun mecium surai coklat luhan dengan lembut "nado luhannie, jeongmal jeongmal sarangahe. Waktu dulu suho hyung bilang ingin tinggal bersama dengan lay, aku memilih untuk kembali kekorea. Sempat terfikir darimana lagi aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan karna kebahagiaanku adalah kau tapi tak kusangka kau juga kekorea, inikah yang dinamakan jalan tuhan chagiya"

"tentu sehunnie, seperti kai hyung dan kyungsoo hyung. Begitupun chanyeol ahjussi dan baekhyun ahjumma serta baba dan mama. Jeongmal saranghae hunnie"

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya keluhan "maukah kau menikah denganku haniie?"

Luhan tersentak "menikah? Seperti baba mama serta kai dan kyungsoo hyung?"

Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi polos luhan

"tentu saja chagi, apa kau mau?"

"mauuuu sehunnieee" manja luhan dan semakin mendekap erat pelukannya kepada namjachingunya itu

"ne baiklah. Besok aku akan melamarmu secara resmi keappa dan eommamu chagi"

"beanarkah sehunnie?" dengan muka bahagia luhan

"tentu saja"

Tiba-tiba luhan sweatdrop menunjukan wajah lesunya

"wae chagiya?" Tanya sehun heran melihat perubah wajah namjachingunya

"kau tau, dulu kai hyung waktu mau menikah perlu waktu 1bulan untuk mempersiapkan semuanya, tentu kita juga akan seperti itu. Jadi sama saja pernikahan kita masih harus menunggu sampai semuanya siap dulu sheunnie, aku tak ingin menunggu hunnie" rengek luhan manja

"tentu saja tak perlu menunggu"

"bagaimana bisa? Kita belum menyiapkan semuanya hunnie" rengek luhan lagi

"sudah chagiya, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya dari awal aku bertemu denganmu dibeijing. Aku sudah memiliki apartement untuk kita tinggal setelah menikah juga semuanya sudah kupersiapkan chagiya" jelas sehun

"benarkah huniie?" wajah luhan kembali antusias

"ne chagiya"

"baiklah kalau begitu besok kita menghadap baba dan mama lalu besoknya lagi kita menikah ne hunnie. Jebaaal" rengek luhan

"as your wish baby" sahun mendekap luhan erat dan mencium surai coklat milik namjachingunya

"saranghae hunnie"

"nado hannie, jeongmal saranghae"

**END**

**Review please :D  
ok aku sadar tulisanku bener-bener engga banget, tapi terima kasih buat kalian yang udah mau nyempetin waktunya buat mampir.**

**Terima kasih ya semuanya.**

SITI MARYAM KURNIA ANYA


End file.
